


flowers and jelly tarts

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Month 2019 [3]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Confession, Dialogue, F/M, Idiots in Love, Oneshot, Rayllum, Rayllum Month 2019, Wordcount: 100-500, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum month 2019: Day 3: ConfessionRayla finally had the courage to confess to Callum.





	flowers and jelly tarts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikeMcGee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeMcGee/gifts).



Rayla held a large bouquet in her hand, and carried a box of jelly tarts in the other as she walked up the stairs that would lead to one of the towers of the Katolis castle. It was night, and the sky was clear, leaving the stars out. She had asked Callum to meet her there, and it had been hard to come up with a good lie. She had told him she wanted to stargaze, and thankfully he had bought it.

In reality, she finally wanted to confess her love for the human prince that was so dear to her, but she had no idea on how to confess to a  _ human _ since human and elf courting were significantly different in every single way possible. It was Ezran that had given her the idea of flowers and jelly tarts, so now all she could do was to hope she was doing this right.

She felt her heart beat faster, and her face was already turning a light purple from blushing.

Then, she reached the top of the stairs, and walked out into the open night.

Callum sat by the edge, watching the stars, and turned around as he heard her approach. He was smiling.

“Hey Rayla… is that flowers? And jelly tarts?”

She closed her eyes as she nodded, and she felt the warmth on her cheeks. She was so nervous, it was happening. She had loved him for so long, and now it was the moment of truth. Either he loved her back, or he did not.

“Y..yes. They are for you. I… like you Callum, I really do, but I don’t know a single thing about human courting, so I hope I did this right.”

Callum was quite for a second.

“You like me?”

“That’s what I just said, I was pretty sure it couldn’t be more straightforward than that. Unless that’s another human thing.”

“No, I understand you, I’m just… shocked and relieved.”

“Shocked? What for?”

“I love you too, but was too nervous to say anything. I’ve also wanted to tell you for a while, but elf courting is so complicated,”

A laugh escaped Rayla.

“Callum you idiot, I guess we’re both idiots then, and nervous about nothing.”

“Yeah, I guess.” he said as he scratched the back of his neck. “Wow, this was easier than I thought.”

“Easy for  _ you  _ maybe, I was the one who confessed first.”


End file.
